El mayor miedo de Scorpius Malfoy
by LadrilloAzul
Summary: (Fic que pertenece al grupo de fics "Perspectivas") Cuando las cosas van mal, a veces sólo tú puedes hacer que mejoren. ¿Cual será el mayor miedo del pequeño, o no tan pequeño Scorpius?


**_El mayor miedo de Scorpius_**

Scorpius Malfoy tenía el pelo rubio platino, facciones finas y expresión de desagrado constante. Al menos en sus primeros años en el mundo, desde muy pequeño. Más de una vez, el joven oyó decir a su madre que desde que salió de ella parecía enfadado, por algún extraño motivo. Como si algo no estuviera bien dentro de él. Como si estuviera incompleto.

La verdad es que ningún bebé tiene motivos para vivir enfadado. Pero cuando se crece…

A sus cinco años, él nunca se vio normal a los demás de su edad. En su casa no había demasiada felicidad, y cuando la había, nunca era nada para lo que emocionarse demasiado. Aprendió a leer deprisa, y mataba el tiempo leyendo cuentos de magos. Le costaba hacer amigos tanto como le costaría, en el caso de poder, levantar un peso de veinte kilos con una mano.

Scorpius estaba muy solo.

Su madre procuraba hacerle compañía y animar al pequeño, pero la verdad era que siempre tenía muchísimo trabajo. Y en cuanto a su padre…era demasiado serio, demasiado agrio y demasiado aburrido como para que el pequeño Scorpius confiara en que su padre pudiera hacerle la vida un poco más amena.

Su casa era enorme, pero él siempre la sentía tan vacía que a menudo golpeaba el suelo con el zapato para ver si el eco se extendía hasta el final del pasillo. No era que la casa no tuviera vida a veces. En ocasiones, venían visitas a la mansión y algunas de ellas eran familias numerosas. Scorpius era tímido, y hablaba poco con los hijos de los visitantes (si es que alguno de ellos era de su edad) y la verdad era que muchas veces no se entendía ni a sí mismo. Es decir, cuando había niños en casa le incordiaba que ellos invadieran la intimidad de unas paredes que tantas veces lo habían visto soñar despierto. Eran mucho más ruidosos que él, más escandalosos y desde luego, más maleducados. Pero siempre había momentos en los que se sentía desolado y sin compañía, y aunque no se lo dijo a nadie, deseaba amigos.

Scorpius estaba muy solo.

Un día, con siete años, el niño desviaba la mirada asqueada de su plato de coles hervidas y observó a sus padres. Astoria Malfoy comía despacio mientras, pudo notar, tenía un ojo puesto en él para que se terminara tan delicioso plato. Evitó un contacto directo, ya que oiría la cantinela típica de una madre que ve más desnutrido de lo que está a su hijo.

Draco Malfoy leía ensimismado "El Profeta". Siempre leía el periódico a la hora de la comida. Si el plato era de su gusto comía y dejaba la lectura para después. Los días que no había nada apetecible, parecía tener más prisa por leer las noticias del día (como en aquel caso). Al niño le gustaba imitar las caras que Draco ponía mientras leía. Las encontraba graciosas. En realidad eran sólo de concentración total. O casi total. Pero cuanto más silencio hay, más ganas tienes de romperlo, y más gracia te hace todo. A Scorpius se le escapaba una sonrisilla de vez en cuando y Astoria lo miraba interrogante, sin llegar a preguntar nunca que le sucedía, mientras él balanceaba los pies por encima de la mesa con cierto entusiasmo.

Scorpius estaba muy aburrido.

Aquel día, mientras clavaba el tenedor sin ganas sobre una col particularmente grande y humeante, la expresión de su padre mudó por completo. Algo del jornal le había llamado la atención.

- Han fotografiado a la hija de Pansy.-sólo dijo, con cierta sorpresa.

Astoria reaccionó en pocos segundos, levantándose del asiento y acudiendo junto a su esposo, inclinándose para ver la página de "El Profeta". Scorpius la imitó segundos después, sin saber porque la hija de Pansy era tan interesante, pero dispuesto a averigualo.

La noticia no ocupaba un gran espacio de la página, pero la fotografía que la completaba la hacía un tanto llamativa. En ella, una niña rubia y bajita salía de lo que parecía la entrada de un colegio Muggle, de la mano de un hombre de traje, rubio y de barba poblada.

-Así que ella es Grace…no se parece en nada a Pansy, ¿no crees? La niña es más guapa.

Scorpius no se atrevió a desmentir esa información. Aunque todas las niñas le parecían feas, las había visto peores. Esta tenía el pelo rubio, largo y liso; y los pómulos teñidos de rojo, que parecía rosa en su blanca piel.

-Que no se parezca a Pansy es bueno. Le causará muchos menos problemas a todos. Hennicc y Michael no se merecieron eso por su parte…

Astoria pareció ignorar las palabras de su marido y habló como para ella misma.

- Daphne dice que ella no conoce casi a la niña, es horrible…sólo espero que no se le oculte la verdad a la pequeña, ella no tiene la culpa, y merece saber…

Esta vez él le interrumpió.

-¿Sabes porqué sale en el periódico también? Adivina. Irá a Hogwarts. Si no sabe quien es, dudo mucho que tarde en saberlo…

El corazón de Scorpius dio un vuelco. Deseaba ir a Hogwarts como no deseaba nada en el mundo.

-Oh, Dios- murmuró Astoria.

-¿A hecho algo malo esa niña?

-¿Qué?- la señora Malfoy pareció despertar de un trance- no, cariño…

-Entonces, ¿Por qué su madre no la quiere?

Sus padres se pusieron tensos. Supo que había dicho algo malo. La expresión de Draco se mantenía tiesa e inmudable, como tallada en piedra, y su madre suspiraba cada pocos segundos, intentando tomar aire para explicar algo.

-Scorpius… ¿recuerdas a los Samdon?

Sí que los recordaba. Eran odiosos. Todos. El que más el señor Samdon. Era agrio, desagradable y no parecía estar dispuesto a parar de insultar a los Muggles.

Asintió despacio.

-Bien. Bueno, pues si has escuchado un poco las conversaciones que nuestra familia ha mantenido con los Samdon…no es que les tengan mucho respeto a los Muggles. Gente no-mágica.

- Nosotros tampoco. O eso creía. Los magos que mezclan su sangre con Muggles…

-Scorpius Hyperion- le soltó su padre, de repente, muy sobresaltado- nadie puede nunca oírte decir eso ¿entiendes? Si vas diciendo esas cosas sobre nuestra familia, estamos acabados.

-¿Porqué? Es la verdad. La abuela Malfoy dice que…

-¡No importa lo que diga! Ella no está metida en Azkaban gracias a que ha sido discreta. Lo estropearás todo si andas diciendo esas cosas ¡sobretodo en Hogwarts!

-Draco, el niño no tiene la culpa- dijo Astoria, conciliadora- Repite lo que oye.

El señor Malfoy cerró los ojos, agotado.

-Scorpius- empezó el padre del mismo, hablando despacio y con voz clara, para que el mensaje le quedara claro para siempre- Pansy, la madre de Michael, hace como que su otra hija no existe. ¿Por qué? porque la chica que sale en el periódico es hija de un Muggle.

-No es hija del señor Samdon- dijo el niño.

-Ese no es el punto más importante, hijo. El punto más importante es que es Muggle. Que es un Muggle ¿entiendes?

-No- negó.

-Draco, déjame a mí. Scorpius, cielo. Hay una parte de la sociedad mágica que está de acuerdo en mezclar sangre mágica con sangre Muggle, y hay otra que opina que los Muggles son inferiores. Y por lo tanto, los que descienden de Muggles también.

-¿Porqué?

-"Magia es poder"- soltó Draco, como si fuera un lema que no le gustara mucho recordar.

-¿Los magos sangre limpia son más fuerte que los sangre sucia?

Ambos se sorprendieron, aunque en realidad no tenían demasiados motivos para hacerlo. Su hijo podía manejar aquellos términos porque los había oído en su casa, aunque no de la boca de sus padres.

-Antes se creía que sí. Ahora ya no. De todas formas, las disputas en el mundo mágico siempre se basan en la colisión de esas ideas.

-¿Colisión es chocar?

-Si.

-No entiendo. ¿Entonces, Pansy no puede estar con su hija porque otros decidieron que estaba mal estar con personas Muggles, y de eso hace ya tiempo?

Silencio.

-Scorpius, muchas veces las cosas no son tan sencillas como parecen. La gente se va, pero las ideas se quedan. Y la familia tiene mucho que ver en eso.

Así acabó aquella extraña conversación, de la que Scorpius salió muy confuso.

Reflexionó días y días, pensando en cómo podía ser. El mundo no podía dividirse sólo en "acepto" o "no acepto Muggles" tenía que haber algo más. Tal vez miedo. Scorpius conocía el miedo. Estaba muy presente en su vida y en su familia. Si, tal vez fuera el miedo. ¡Pero era irracional! ¿Si? ¿No?

No pasaron muchos días y el pequeño, a punto ya de cumplir los ocho, cogía el periódico después de comer, y se lo llevaba a su cuarto, examinando las páginas, sin saber muy bien que buscaba. Tenía una ligera impresión, un presentimiento, de que su familia estaba cerrada a ciertas cosas, y tenía que averiguar cuales eran.

Porque si la clave para ser feliz estaba en admitir en la vida a gente que no fuera sangre limpia, él estaba casi dispuesto a hacerlo.

Scorpius no era feliz.

Tuvo la certeza de ello cuando, a los diez años, volvió a llevarse una vez más el periódico a su habitación, y ojeándolo, algo llamó su atención.

No era la primera vez que Harry Potter salía en el periódico. Sabía perfectamente que solía salir unas tres veces al mes, y si no, algo raro sucedía. Pero esta vez salía en una noticia en la que nunca antes había salido. O el no había visto. Saltó varios renglones de lectura innecesaria.

"La faceta más familiar de Harry Potter"

Uno de los momentos más esperados fue sin duda cuando hace dos años, el mago de la cicatriz llevaba a su primogénito James Sirius a hacer las compras del material para ir al colegio Hogwarts. Aquel año, una nueva generación de Potters volvía a estudiar entre los muros del Castillo…

Ayer, Harry y Ginnevra Potter no sólo realizaban las compras anuales para el joven James, sino también por su segundo hijo, que cumplió los once en marzo de este año… No pasa desapercibido por nadie el hecho de que Albus Severus es igual que su padre… Pero todos esperan que el joven pase unos tranquilos y felices años en Hogwarts, a diferencia del señor Potter.

*Pie de foto*: La familia al completo entrando en Fluorish & Boots.

Aunque fuera una foto de la familia Potter, para él no tenía tampoco nada de especial. Es decir, si en su casa se podía fingir que Harry Potter no existía, mejor. Y lo mismo con los demás, aunque no tenían claramente tanta importancia.

Pero, de pronto, todo se detuvo. El ruido, el aire, el mismo latido y la misma existencia. Fue como si algo tirara de él hacia abajo, pero como si a la vez le elevara para volar. Sus ojos grises se detuvieron, como fascinados, en una niña de pelo liso y pelirrojo que caminaba de la mano de su madre. No supo que lo invitó a detenerse tanto en la secuencia de la pequeña Lily Potter caminando, con una media sonrisa de emoción y la mirada brillante (o eso le pareció a él) pero estuvo mirándola horas, e incluso días después, conservando ese pequeño trozo de fotografía escondida como si fuera un secreto. Algo que no se le puede contar a nadie. Él mismo no entendía porque lo hacía.

No sabía que estuvo perdido desde el primer segundo. Para el resto de su vida. Y que sólo una persona podría encontrarlo…

-¡Scorpius!

El chico se sobresaltó, parpadeó varias veces y miró hacia los lados.

Había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo. O eso, o se había quedado dormido ¡Nada más y nada menos que en la biblioteca! Llega a verlo la señora Pince, y aunque ya estaba muy mayor, todavía tendría fuerzas para reprenderle.

En el asiento de enfrente, una Lily Potter de quince años le miraba incrédula casi por encima de los libros y sin levantar completamente la vista de sus deberes, con la ceja levantada.

-¿Qué hacías?- preguntó extrañada- acabo de volver de consultar una cosa y estabas como perdido.

Si, perdido. Prácticamente desde siempre.

-Estaba recordando cosas.

Lily levantó ambas cejas.

-Pues espero que tuvieran que ver con la redacción que tienes que entregarle mañana a Binns.

Scorpius se incorporó, asombrado.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo deberes de Historia de la magia?

-Yo lo sé todo- comentó, con una sonrisa. Casi de inmediato la recordó con trece años, caminando sonriente con sus amigas por los jardines de Hogwarts. Y también la sonrisa que le había dedicado la primera vez que hablaron, cuando ella tenía once. Llevaba tanto tiempo mirándo su fotografía que verla por primera vez hizo que le diera un vuelco al corazón, y ganas enormes de salir gritando de la verguenza. Una verguenza repentina y horrible, que hasta hacía dos semanas no empezaba a irse. Y eso significaba que había durado muchos años.

-Has vuelto a visitar tu mundo.

Ya tenía casi su completa atención. Había desviado toda su mirada del pergamino y casi había soltado la pluma, bailando entre los dedos de la chica, insegura.

Si, habían pasado unas dos semanas desde que Scorpius había confesado a Lily que llevaba perdido años. Había desvelado su mayor secreto (que ya no parecía tan secreto, porque no lo sabía tan poca gente) a la persona que era propietaria de la rotura de sus esquemas con sólo una mirada, una sonrisa...seguro que ella no se sentía tan poderosa como eso, prácticamente se lo había dicho. Estaba seguro de que la había asustado. Aunque a la vez estaba siendo demasiado cuidadoso...Merlín, lo estaba estropeando todo. Tanto tiempo soñando simplemente estar así, simplemente estudiando...

Aunque nunca se esperó que Lily no lo rechazara en cuanto supo...bueno, su secreto. Scorpius había tenido pesadillas, en las que la chica le gritaba que era odioso, que eran muy diferentes, que era muy feo (esa pesadilla era la que menos se repetía) o que era evidente, que una Potter nunca se fijaría en un Malfoy. Bueno, una Weasley lo había hecho pero...no era lo mismo. Rose fue especial, y aún la aprecia, pero ambos sabían que su relación era extraordinaria y condenada al fracaso. Quizá se había fijado en Weasley porque en su momento, pudo ver en sus ojos que estaba tan o más perdida que él. Ellos pensaron que dos perdidos podían ayudarse mutuamente a encontrarse, pero no fue así. Nunca es así, y lo que hicieron sólo ayudó a confundirlos. Pero esa es otra historia.

Ahora tenía que concentrarse en esperar a Lily. Esperar a que decidiera si Scorpius tenía una salida.

-Estaba pensando en mi familia.

-Oh. ¿Ellos están bien?- preguntó Lily.

-Si, si lo están. Estaba pensando en cosas que sucedieron.

-Oh-dijo de nuevo. Desvió otra vez su mirada.

Se sintió con la necesidad de volver a atraer su atención.

-¿Que diría tu familia si supiera que...-calló repentinamente.

-¿Si supiera qué?-lo miró interrogante.

-Bueno...tu y yo-dijo a duras penas. Parecía que tenía una piedra en la garganta- hablando...estudiando...

Lily se encogió de hombros. Un ligero rubor teñía sus mejillas- mi hermano se reirría. James digo, a Albus no le importaría. Mi padre pondría su típica cara de confusión, y mi madre murmuraría cosas, histérica. Algo así como "¿Por qué, Lily?" o "no entiendo, no entiendo..."

Scorpius curvó su boca hacia un lado.

-Supondrán que te pareces mucho a tu padre.

-Físicamente, sí.

-No he crecido oyendo muy bien acerca de tu familia ¿sabes?- le confesó ella.

Era raro, pero nunca habían hablado de ello.

-Bueno, pues imagínate yo sobre la tuya- dijo, con una pizca de guasa.

Se rieron. Pocas veces se había sentido a tantos metros sobre el suelo.

¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz cuando era casi seguro que una guerra se aproximaba, y era muy posible que sus familias no estuvieran en el mismo bando?

Porque nada parecía importar en aquel momento. Nada salvo que Scorpius ya no estaba solo gracias a Lily. Porque ese era surealmente enorme secreto. Que gracias a la sola presencia de la chica, a que existía, él había tomado muchas decisiones que otros supuestamente cercanos a él habían despreciado. Pero que lo habían hecho ser lo suficientemente apto como para estar allí a unos metros de la chica Potter.

Scorpius ya no estaba solo, ya no estaba aburrido, ya no era infeliz. Pero seguía tan perdido como siempre.

Lo que no sabía era que nunca jamás se encontraría. Ese era su mayor miedo, e iba a cumplirse.


End file.
